


Bucket List

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, This is Cute? I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: The plane was crashing and Tim was going to die without ever kissing a guy. Luckily for Tim, there was a cute one right next to him.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a book I read in middle school (so like 8 years ago), I forgot what its called but if anyone thinks this plot sounds familiar and knows the book, please tell me

The plane was crashing and Tim was going to die.

"I’m going to die," Tim said out loud to no one in particular.

The guy next to him took out his headphones and put down his book. "You’re not."

"How did you _hear_ me?" Tim’s voice was shaky.

"I don’t actually listen to music. I just put them in when I don’t want to talk to people."

Tim blinked. For the past ten minutes, Tim had thought the guy was crazy. After the turbulence started and the first announcement came, the guy just put in his headphones again after taking them out to listen to the announcement, and continued to read while everyone around him was panicking. But no, this was even crazier.

"Why do you talk to me now?" Tim asked.

The guy shrugged. "Got to a boring part of the book."

"Do you not care that we might, I don’t know, _die_?!" Tim shouted. The plane rumbled again and he braced himself on his seat, pressing back into it. His heart raced faster and he could hear another announcement being made over the speakers but he couldn’t register the words exactly. His head was spinning and his throat felt like it was getting drier and drier—

"Hey, kid. Calm down," the guy next to him said.

" _Kid_? You’re not that much older yourself! And you— you can’t tell me to calm down." Tim squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t die yet.

"I mean, maybe we’ll do an emergency landing," the guy said. "I’m sure we’ll survive."

An emergency landing wasn’t exactly something that sounded like a _good_ thing. "I can’t die yet," Tim said.

The guy laughed softly. "What’s your name?"

"Tim."

"Jason. Nice to meet you."

"It doesn’t matter, we’re going to die anyway," Tim muttered. He looked out of the window but the image in front of him was shaking. Great.

"Maybe that’s why it matters even more," Jason said and leaned back in his seat. "If we’re going to die, let’s make the best out of the next ten minutes."

Jason was really out of his mind. Tim just stared at him until he looked back. "What?"

"Nothing." Tim shook his head.

"So, you’re from Gotham?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are you so afraid to die? Shit happens in Gotham all the time. I think we should be used to it by now."

Tim glared at Jason. "Your humor’s horrible."

"I almost died once," Jason said and shrugged. "Saw death in the eye and didn’t care. It’s how I got my hair, like a souvenir from meeting death."

Tim had wondered about that since they were first seated next to each other, about the white streaks in the other male’s hair. He thought he had dyed it but Tim had heard of part of people’s hair turning white due to a traumatic event. It looked interesting, kind of hot actually. "What happened?" Tim asked.

"Was in a building when some idiot blew it up. Years ago." Jason shook his head. "Anyway, Tim. Tell me more about yourself."

"Why?"

"I don’t know? Because we’re almost dying and it helps me calm down?"

Tim had to admit talking to Jason helped him calm down as well. Even though in the background people were panicking, children were crying, and the plane was shaking the whole damn time. He grabbed the armrest and breathed in.

"I don’t know. I was in Smallville over the summer to visit a friend and I just wanted to get back to Gotham," Tim said.

"A _friend_?" Jason asked in a suggestive tone, raising his eyebrows.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yes, a friend. Kon— he’s my best friend."

"Let me tell you, if the boy lives in Smallville, he needs to be saved."

Tim laughed. "It’s better than Gotham," he said. Then, he hesitated. "Okay, not really. I take this shitty city over that small town every day."

"Let me guess, he lives on a farm."

Tim scrunched his nose and shifted in his seat. "Shut up. What were you doing?" He noticed now that even though Jason’s tone and words sounded so carefree, Jason’s entire body was tense as well.

"In Metropolis with some friends as well," he replied.

" _Friends_?" Tim asked in the same suggestive tone Jason had used before. The other male laughed.

"Yeah, just friends here as well. Got a girlfriend at home waiting for you? Or boyfriend?"

Tim shook his head. "No. You?"

"No."

"I… I had a girlfriend once but then I realized I’m gay, so… I never had a boyfriend.," Tim admitted. Then, when he realized what this meant, his eyes widened "Oh god, I’m going to die a virgin."

Jason laughed.

"What? It’s not funny! We’re going to die! I never even came out to my parents. I didn’t even tell _Kon._ "

"Why? Scared your best friend is bigoted like all those rednecks over there?"

Tim glared at Jason. "No, of course not. I just never told _anyone_."

"I’m honored."

"Don’t flatter yourself, it’s only because you’re right next to me and we’re about to die." Tim breathed in. He really was going to die at only seventeen years old, with so many regrets.

"I never dated anyone either," Jason admitted.

"Really?" Tim’s eyes widened. But why? Jason was— he was gorgeous. If Tim wouldn’t be more concerned and panicking about his death, he’d be flustered and a blushing mess talking to him. He already had actually cursed under his breath when Jason sat down next to him on the plane.

"Yeah." Jason shrugged. "Never really… I dunno. But _I’m_ not dying a virgin."

"I hate you."

Jason grinned.

"If I die, and you survive… Tell my dad I love him. And my best friend."

"Tim."

"I feel so guilty now. I was such an asshole to him. My dad, I mean. He kind of was too but he’s—" Tim breathed on and pinched his nose. "I’m only seventeen, I can’t die yet."

"You’re seventeen?" Jason asked in surprise.

"What? Do I not look like seventeen?"

Jason hesitated and decided not to answer. "You’re still in school, right?"

"Yeah. At least I won’t have to finish my essay now."

Jason laughed into his fist. "That’s what you’re thinking of right now? Your _essay_? Let me guess, you’re a nerd."

Tim chewed on the inside of his mouth. "No?" He knew it did not sound convincing at all. "Whatever. I’m sure you’ll have regrets too when you die."

Jason sighed. "I never really made up with my dad. We had a fight a long time ago and I moved out and since then… never really talked to him. I mean, I met him a few times but every time we see each other, it just ends the same."

Tim didn’t know what to say. "Jason…"

"You think another near death experience will make me up with my old man?"

Tim shrugged. "It’s like that in a lot of movies, isn’t it?"

Jason smiled at him. "This isn’t a movie. Life’s harder than that."

"Life is about to end," Tim deadpanned.

Jason breathed out. "Yes, and I have so many things on my bucket list I haven’t crossed out."

"For example?"

"How about this, I tell you one of my things and you tell me one of yours."

Tim nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"I wanted to adopt a dog. I love dogs. I used to have one, her name was Sparky, and she was— she was my best friend as a child."

Tim smiled. It was cute. "I love them too. My dad would never let me have one," he said.

"My dad got one after I moved out for my little brother." Jason’s voice sounded bitter and Tim quickly decided to move on.

"I always wanted to travel to Japan one day."

"Oh my god, you’re a _weeb_."

"No, I’m not!" Tim shouted.

"Right." Jason laughed. "Okay, Tim- _kun_ —"

"I’m about to kill you."

Jason smiled at him innocently and Tim hadn’t realized how much he had calmed down while talking to Jason until now.

"I always wanted a tattoo. They look really cool but I’m kind of scared of needles," Jason admitted.

"What? You?!" Tim gasped. Jason was just… he didn’t look like someone who’d be scared of needles. He was big and muscular and Tim was sure he’d barely reach his shoulder if they stood up, and he was wearing a leather jacket, with thick combat boots and washed out ripped jeans. There was no way this guy would be afraid of needles.

"Hey, a lot of people are scared of them."

"Fine." Tim played with a strand of his hair. It was getting way too long but that didn’t matter anymore now that he was going to die soon anyway. "I always…" He hesitated. "I wanted a boyfriend."

"Huh. Ever tried Grindr?"

"Jason, I’m seventeen and I want a boyfriend and not just to fuck someone," Tim said.

"Sorry, I was just joking. You want a cute cheesy romance then?"

"No— I mean. Don't most people secretly?"

Jason pressed his lips together and nodded. "I guess you’re right."

"Have you ever liked anyone?" Tim asked carefully.

"Not really," Jason admitted. "My big brother says I push people away before anything can even happen."

Tim breathed in. "That’s what my girlfriend told me before I broke up with her. It actually was just because I was gay."

"You ever liked someone?"

Tim bit down on his lower lip. "I used to think I had a crush on Kon. I don’t know, it was just brief and I was confused for a moment. It was about the time I realized I like guys. Obviously, I never told him."

"Do you not have a crush on him anymore?"

"Not really." Tim shook his head. "I don’t think it was a crush, in hindsight. There was another guy at school, Danny, when I attended Brentwood but he moved away before anything could happen…"

"You were at _Brentwood_?"

Tim blinked. "Yes?"

"Man, we almost would’ve met. Okay, depending on when you were there because I’m like, two years older. My dad wanted to send me off there too but I got mad at him and shouted at him," Jason said.

Tim wondered what it would’ve been like if he had met Jason then. Would they have been friends? He doubted it. They didn’t seem to be alike, and he doubted Jason would hang out with the same people he did when he attended Brentwood.

Though, he wished he would’ve met Jason under different circumstances.

The plane shook again, harder than before, and people were shouting and panicking even more.

"Oh god, we’re really going to die," Tim said.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Jason asked.

"What?" Tim couldn’t believe Jason continued to talk when they were about to seriously _die. "_ No, but—"

"Let me cross that off your bucket list." Jason cupped Tim’s face with his hands and leaned closer to Tim. He didn’t know how to react, he gasped in surprise when Jason’s lips met his but as soon as the initial shock was over, Tim kissed him back.

Sure, he was more relaxed than a second ago, but his heart was still racing. He was going to die but… a really cute boy was kissing him. Tim moved his arms and put them around Jason’s neck, pulling him closer. He kissed Jason like his life depended on it. It kind of was quite literally the last kiss he’d ever have and Tim would make the best out of it.

And god, kissing Jason was— _good_. Too much was going on around them to actually shut them off and forget all about it. But for a moment, it was just like background noise to Tim. He didn’t care right now. Not when Jason was kissing him and licking into his mouth and Tim was melting.

The door on top of their seats opened and the masks fell out, making Tim and Jason jump away from each other.

"Wow," Tim whispered, touching his lips.

Jason stared at him with big eyes. "Yeah," he agreed. He grabbed the oxygen mask and put it on. Tim followed his example. Jason smiled at him and took Tim’s hand.

Tim really wished, they had more time.

 

* * *

 

In the end, they didn’t die and lost each other due to people running out of the plane in a mass panic.

When he was outside, his father was already there waiting for him. His step-mother, Dana, was there as well and as soon as they spotted Tim, they pulled him into a hug.

"We heard what happened! We thought you were going to die!" Dana shouted.

"Me too. But I’m okay," Tim assured.

Tim’s father breathed out. "I’m so glad, son."

Tim smiled at him. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes."

Tim looked around one last time to search for Jason, but it was like the other male disappeared in thin air. He swallowed his disappointment and followed his parents to the car.

* * *

 

"I can’t believe you made out with a hot guy and didn’t ask for his number or his last name," Stephanie complained.

Tim pursed his lips. "It didn’t really come to my mind at that time," he said. "I thought I was dying!"

"That’s no excuse!" Stephanie sighed and rearranged the straps of her purple dress. She took his arm. "We’ll have to find him. It’s going to be like in Cinderella."

Tim made a face and Stephanie smiled and pinched Tim’s cheek.

"Come on, Tim! You finally came out to me and drop the bomb of making out with some guy when you both thought you were going to die. It sounds like straight out of a rom-com and I’m so here for it." She grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters walking around with a silver tray on them.

"Steph, you’re eighteen," Tim pointed out.

"It’s a wedding, nobody will notice. Besides, you invite me as your plus one and don’t expect me to drink their drinks?" Stephanie shook her head and took a sip. Tim sighed and shook his head.

"I’ll just never meet him, it’s okay," he said. He actually was pretty frustrated with himself but there was nothing he could do about it, right? Gotham was a huge place, and Jason was a pretty common name. And he’d feel weird and kind of like a creepy stalker if he did his detective skills to track down Jason.

"I thought almost dying gave you some guts," Stephanie said.

"It did!" He finally came out to everyone close to him, even got closer with his dad again. "Just— forget it, okay? Please."

Stephanie sighed. "Okay. How about this? We’ll find someone else here for you at the wedding. It’s a lesbian wedding, I’m sure a lot of people are gay, and there are a lot of young hot men walking around."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Or _girls_." Stephanie raised her eyebrows when a short blackhaired girl in a black dress walked past them. After Tim came out to her, she had just laughed and told him she liked girls and was bi.

"You can follow her if you want to," Tim said.

"Are you sure? I’m kind of your beard."

Tim rolled his eyes and nudged her side. He smiled at her. "Come on, she was cute."

"She was." Stephanie smiled. "How do I look?"

"You know you look great."

Stephanie kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Meet you later, we still need to dance!"

"Stephanie, you can’t dance." They’ve tried once. She was a pretty good dancer but not when it came to formal dances. That’s when she was a horrible disaster. His ex-girlfriend stuck out her tongue at him before leaving to wherever the other girl just went off to.

"I can dance, though."

Tim gasped at the familiar voice. He turned around and looked up. _Jason_.

"Am I… are you real?" he breathed out.

Jason laughed. "I see that as a compliment."

Tim blushed. Jason was really standing right in front of him. With his hair pushed back, wearing a suit without a tie, the first few buttons of his red button-up shirt underneath already opened. God, he looked so _good._

"What are you doing here?"

"The bride’s my dad’s cousin," Jason explained.

"Cousin… wait." Tim gasped. "Is your— is your father _Bruce Wayne_?"

Jason shrugged. "Yeah."

 _Oh_. If he had known that, finding Jason would’ve been way easier! Jason, the second oldest son, was always the one most secluded. Unlike the oldest, Dick, and the youngest, Damian, Jason never really went to events anywhere. Tim almost forgot he existed, just like his sister Cass— wait. Wasn’t the girl Stephanie just followed Jason’s younger sister?

"So…" Jason scratched the back of his head. "Do you want to dance? Unless you’re not comfortable, I think your parents are here—"

"No," Tim quickly said. "I’d love to." He smiled as he took Jason’s hand which the other male offered him. They went to the dance floor and moved to the rhythm of the slow song playing right now.

"So…" Tim swallowed hard. "You’re close to Mrs. Kane?"

"Trust me, she’d prefer if you call her Kate," Jason said. "Yeah, she’s cool. Love her."

Tim nodded slowly.

"Do you really wanna talk about this?" Jason twirled Tim around, catching him off guard. He gasped when Jason pulled him close to his body, his arm curling around Tim’s waist. "We already know so much about each other. Comes with the almost dying thing."

They were so close right now. Tim stared in Jason’s blue eyes before his gaze dropped to Jason’s lips. "Yeah," he admitted. "We do."

"Though, I still don’t even know your last name."

"Drake," Tim said. "I’m Tim Drake."

"Nice to meet you, Tim Drake. I’m Jason Todd."

"Not Wayne?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah." He let Tim go and they continued to dance. "Though, I kinda am on better terms with Bruce now. We’re getting there."

Oh, right. The 'dad‘ Jason had talked about on the plane was Bruce Wayne. _The_ Bruce Wayne. And the brothers had to be Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne.

"Me and my dad as well," Tim said. "I came out to him. And my friends."

Jason smiled. "Good. And that girl?"

"That’s… Steph. She’s my ex-girlfriend," Tim explained.

"Good thing you’re gay because I would’ve been jealous."

Tim blushed. "Yeah?"

"I don’t like competition," Jason said. Then, he with a quieter voice, "I mean. Unless I’m totally misreading things, then that’s fine. Uh, you can just tell me. I— I'm not going to be hurt. _Much_."

Tim laughed. "No, you’re not. Misreading things, I mean."

Jason’s entire face lit up. Tim didn’t remember the last time anyone was ever so happy that Tim was interested in them. Maybe never.

The song ended and Jason stepped back. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked.

Tim smiled and nodded. "Yes, _please_."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding was either Kate/Renee or Maggie. Choose ur own adventure


End file.
